


By your side

by Bakeneko37



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Jongdae is always ther, M/M, Minseok is slow, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Because it doesn't matter how many times people break Minseok's heart, he will always be with him, hoping one day he will be the one to show him life isn't only a series of disappointments.





	By your side

Even when Minseok himself had described their relationship as a married couple one, Jongdae wasn’t too sure if he could describe it that easily.

_‘I am and will always be for him, that’s not weird at all.’_

Thanks to his personality and smile, most of his bandmates decided to let the topic be and aside, Jongdae never took things seriously or that’s what they thought at least.

“Did you know that Chanyeol looked at you a lot way before he started looking at Baekhyun?” Junmyeon said one day while they were getting ready, making him turn to look at the rapper, finding him helping Baekhyun with his microphone “But your eyes were always on Minseok.”

And who could blame him? In the beginning it was only him and Minseok in a group that had to shine in China, two Korean boys that still had problems in talking Chinese fluently , in the beginning it was only Minseok and he and not because the others were rude or asocial, but because that familiarity of having the same mother country made them understand each other faster.

Later Luhan would teach him that wasn’t entirely true.

Jongdae was a slow person for some things, he hadn’t noticed or thought about something else about the things that happened around him, at that time he just realised he felt attracted to Minseok and believed that Baozi was just a friendly way o calling the other, he never imagined there was something going on till he found both kissing in their room.

Both panicked as he just stood there, frozen on the doorstep, Luhan started to say something in a weird combination of Korean and Chinese he couldn’t really understand while Minseok pulled him inside the room and closed the door.

_“We know it’s forbidden, but, Chen, please, don’t tell anyone.”_

Minseok suddenly said in such a hurried tone he barely understood _“I won’t say anything, you don’t have to worry._

He also remembered that he had said those words as he smiled with that smile fans came to say it was very cat-like, patting their shoulders with a faint ‘ _congratulations_ before turning around and walking out of the room, going straight to his own and locking himself in.

Did it hurt? Yes and a lot. He had kept his own feelings deep inside his brain because he knew it was forbidden and because he didn’t even know Minseok liked men. They, without knowing, had made him realise that both things were too real and could happen.

He spent a while hurt and depressed, it wasn’t easy for him to fall in love and although he was in the list of the popular ones in the group, he wasn’t the one that got men and woman falling from the sky wherever he walked by, the fact that the person he had fall in love with was in love with someone else wasn’t the best thing he could have imagined in the beginning and looked like a bad joke from fate.

It was after a couple of weeks that he realised he couldn’t continue like this, it certainly didn’t help he tortured himself with it and wasn’t going to get anything from it, so with that in mind, decided to work as their consultor for anything they wanted to talk, he could be the person when they needed someone to listen to them or the shoulder they could cry on. He wanted Minseok to be happy and he was going to work for it.

Luhan and Minseok looked happy, his Korean friend was very patient and understanding and spent hours trying to help him understand something he didn’t get from Korean words while Luhan did the same for him, both smiled and enjoyed the short interactions they had in public that made millions of fans scream as loud as they could. Jongdae was proud of it and let that crush the pain he still had inside of him.

But then Luan left.

A couple of days ago, Luhan had been acting strange, it wasn’t that he was mean or rude, but there was something that told him something wasn’t doing that good.  He never imagined that he and Kris were going to leave the group and although he knew it affected everything, his thoughts immediately went to Minseok.

The now older one of the group was, obviously, devastated; it didn’t matter how hard he tried to hide it, Jongdae could see how tense his jaw was in an attempt to keep his lips from trembling and blinked constantly in hopes of not spilling the tears that burned his eyes and threatened to ruin the thick eyeliner that was always around his eyes.  Jongdae knew him more than himself and that’s why he went to hug and hold him when he finally let everything he had kept inside him the whole day, out.

“It’s unfair.”

Minseok said between sobs, but Jongdae didn’t understand if he meant that the situation Luhan and Yifan were going through was the unfair thing or if it was the fact that he was abandoned the one. A while later, when he was a little bit calmer, he explained that Luhan had decided to break up because it could bring problems for him, the group and even the company… it had sense, although it was cruel.

Months started to pass and Minseok was as hurt as many fans out there and even Junmyeon whose relationship with Yifan hadn’t end up that good apparently, but he didn’t care, he was still there, at his side, making him laugh with his sarcastic comments and protecting him from hurtful words that “fans” said to attack the two Chinese members for leaving and even Minseok for his looks. Those feelings he had locked inside him for Minseok’s sake were going out as he saw him recovering, the vocalist was starting to have the illusion that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with him.

And as if the world was laughing at him, Sehun appeared.

This time, Jongdae felt is as a kick to his stomach, he couldn’t believe that someone had managed to find it’s way inside of his heart when he had been the one taking care of him with devotion for so long, what Sehun did? Apparently something better. Or that was his theory till he realised that said relationship wasn’t good.

Sehun was the second closest person to Luhan, just behind Minseok and although he had never said it, he was in love with him too. Both were hurt and had a lot of conflicting emotions and decided to heal them by starting a relationship.

A bad idea if they asked him. Even with that he found himself helping them once more, being there every time someone needed him and being once more the support.

“You’re such a masochist” Baekhyun said one day after Minseok had come to talk to him after having a fight with Sehun “I don’t even know how you do it.”

“What you know?” He snorted, not listening much to him as he continued watching his phone “You and Chanyeol aren’t the winners of the most normal couple around.”

“You should have told him that time” He said, ignoring his comment “Those two are in a destructive relationship and you know it.”

The worst part was that he knew that, he wanted to help Minseok yet he was allowing Sehun to hurt him and that Minseok himself hurt Sehun.

“I know.”

⧫⧫⧫

“Things aren’t doing good… you know?”

Jongdae sighed as he placed his phone down to look at him “Why you say that?”

Minseok shrugged, looking out of the window “I don’t know… I didn’t mention it, but I broke up with him a week ago.

“What?” He asked as his eyes went wide, from all the things he expected to hear, this wasn’t one of them.

“Yeah, it didn’t have sense… We both started dating because we thought we would feel better for what happened to Lu, but it wasn’t that true” Minseok sighed, looking away from the window to look at Jongdae “I think it’s better this way.”

“If I’m honest with you… yeah, I think the same” He said, hoping the other didn’t feel offended and sighing in relief when he smiled lightly.

“I know, I noticed it shortly after, but I didn’t want to fall again” He whispered, biting his lip and pressing his hand to his face “Disappointment after disappointment.”

Jongdae held back the need of saying he could help him and that he wasn’t going to disappoint him as everyone did, but he knew that was going to sound as if he was an egotistical and insensitive moron “Not everything is like that, there’s more things.”

Minseok chuckled softly, Jongdae and his positivism were something he really appreciate, that and the fact that he was maybe the only one that knew this serious and kind side of him “I guess, but in a romantic sense it is.”

“Don’t think like that, come on.”

It was difficult, after what he had went through was hard to say life was beautiful when his relationships had ended in such a bad way, it wasn’t that the list was long, but both were significant and that was the important thing for him. Maybe it was his fault, maybe he shouldn’t have allowed his heart to guide him towards such a bad ending, maybe he shouldn’t have listened to it.

“I’ll try, thank you, Jongdae.”

“You know I’m here for you.”

He smiled as he listened to him, it was one of the things he treasured more about him… Minseok stopped, looking at him.

Jongdae had always been by his side through his relationships, had been there to help them so their problems were solved, he had hid the secret of his’ and Luhan’s relationship at that time and have even tried to make things work between him and Sehun.

_Jongdae_

_Jongdae_

_Jongdae._

“You have always known what to say” He said, looking at his confused expression “Don’t tell me I’ve been an idiot this whole time?”

“I don’t know what you mean, but you’re not an idiot” for a moment he felt his heart had stopped beating as he listened to him, making him look away with a nervous chuckle “We should go eat something.”

Minseok smiled, leaning closer to him and nodding “I like the idea, but let’s go just you and me… I’ve just realised a lot of things and I have to ask a couple f things.”

“R-Right, let’s go.”

Yes, Jongdae was going to be for Minseok always… he just hoped that, this time, he could have someone he could rely on because he was sure he was about to pass out.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love XiuChen and I'm really glad I finally had an idea for a story of them-  
> Hope you liked it, thank you for reading and would be great you could leave me your comments down there!
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
